


And Soon Enough (You’re Best Friends)

by darkestnight22



Series: All You Had To Do Was Stay [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Background - Freeform, Best Friends, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestnight22/pseuds/darkestnight22
Summary: Mark has known Jinyoung since he was fifteen.Some backstory on Mark and Jinyoung’s relationship.





	And Soon Enough (You’re Best Friends)

Mark has known Jinyoung since he was fifteen. 

He was a freshman in high school, and his family had moved to Korea for his dad’s job. A coworker of his mom’s had asked if he could tutor her son, who was a little over a year younger than him. He had agreed because he didn’t have many friends yet and he had a lot of free time. 

 

The first time they had met had been a complete coincidence. Mark had decided to walk to his new student's house after school; it wasn’t that far and he could use the fresh air. As he had rounded a street corner a small figure had darted out of an alley to hide behind him. Three larger kids, maybe preteens, had followed out of the alley, and he could hear a shouted conversation between the two parties.

“-if you even have enough brain cells to comprehend what I’m saying.”

“Why you little shit-“

Mark’s first thought had been ‘who the hell is this kid?’ And his second thought had been ‘I’m gonna have to keep this kid from getting beat up, aren’t I?’. 

 

Mark ended up being able to diffuse the situation, just barely. After the would-be bullies had left, he had turned to the kid and said...

“Alright brat, what’s your name?”

The kid had been furious, “Hey! Who’re you calling a brat, you can’t be that much older than me? And it’s polite to give your own name first!”

Mark had just smiled, “I’m Mark, you know the person who just saved you from getting the snot kicked out of you?”

“Hmph, my name is Jinyoung...Park Jinyoung” he had pouted.

And the rest had been history... Jinyoung has continued to get into trouble and Mark has done his best to get him out of it. Along with Jinyoung came Bambam and Yugyeom, two of his friends from school. 

 

It was just after Jinyoung had turned fifteen that they had met Jackson. He had been an exchange student from China who they had clicked with immediately.

 

The four of them had been through a lot together, but him and Jackson? They had watched those boys grow up. They were the ones the kids would turn to if they needed advice for school, or dates, or help with homework. He and Jackson were the ones who waited up for Jinyoung after his first date, a senior named Chansung.

They were the ones who comforted him after Chansung broke up with him to go away to college. They were there for tears, of pain and laughter, and they were there for smiles. 

 

Jaebum had moved into their neighborhood in Jinyoung’s senior year of high school. He had gotten a job waiting tables at Bambam’s family restaurant while attending classes at Seoul University with Mark and Jackson. His younger brother Youngjae had been transferred into the same year as Bam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung used to spend all of his free time studying at the restaurant, hoping to get a glimpse.

 

Mark had made quick friends with Jaebum, who had shared music production classes with Jackson. He had then spent almost a year trying to get Jinyoung and Jaebum alone in a room together. Just after Jinyoung’s high school graduation, they had announced that they were dating. 

Mark and Jinyoung eventually decided that sharing an apartment closer to the university was more preferable, so the two moved out.

 

Everyone had been happy. Jinyoung decided that he wanted to be a librarian, the three youngest graduated high school, and Jackson and Jaebum were both scouted by entertainment companies as producers. They had ended up at different companies, but they were close enough together that it had made sense for the two boys to move in together. Mark had decided to put his teaching degree to use at a school that was close to both the library Jinyoung worked at and their shared apartment.

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum continued to date, and Youngjae eventually decided that he wanted to finish his degree abroad. 

 

Mark has known Jinyoung since he was fifteen and he has known Jaebum since he was nineteen, so when Jaebum had approached him with a plan almost six months ago, he had felt the need to agree. The plan had hinged on Jaebum getting promoted. There was no way the plan could have worked without it. 

 

What they hadn’t planned, was for everything to go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Twit & CC: @Darkestnight22


End file.
